


Little Accidents

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Mustang Family Collection [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Maes Mustang - Freeform, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and little Maes are doing something very special for Riza's birthday. Fluffy family goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from Tumblr: “One more step, I dare you" for RoyAi.
> 
> Thank you so much. I got a little distracted with Daddy!Roy and baby Maes, so I hope there is enough RoyAi for you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Rating: PG13

**Little accidents ******

Maes stood on the tips of his toes and peered over the counter. Roy smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair getting flour in the boy’s black locks.  
Eyes wide, Maes asked, “What are you doing Daddy?”  
“I’m making a cake for Mommy,” Roy replied. He tipped the boy on the nose. “And you’re going to help me.”  
“You have flour on your face, Daddy.” Maes started to giggle.  
Roy wiped at his face, but quickly realised he was making things worse.  
“Damn flour gets everywhere,” he muttered.  
Maes balled his fist and shook it. “Damn flour!”  
Roy grimaced; he couldn’t have Maes repeating that in front of Riza. Discipline had never been something that he had a problem dishing out, but when it came to his son, it was almost impossible. He was putty under the gaze of those amber eyes.  
“No Maes - damn is a bad word. I don’t want to hear you saying it again.” He waggled a finger feeling like the biggest hypocrite ever.  
Maes stuck out his lower lip. “But you said it first, Daddy.”  
“I know, kiddo, and that was wrong of me. Besides, you wouldn’t want your Mom to get cross at me would you?”  
“But Mom says it too sometimes,” Maes pointed out.  
Roy raised an eyebrow. “Does she really?”  
Jeez - his kid was too smart for his own good. He could help but feel proud.  
“Uh-huh,” Maes said. A sudden frown appeared on his little face. “Please don’t tell Mom I told you; it was supposed to be our secret.”  
Roy tapped the side of his nose and winked. “Never mind - already forgotten.”  
Roy pulled over a chair from the table and placed it next to him. Maes tried to climb up, his butt sticking out as he struggled. Roy put a hand behind him and helped him up. He placed the bowl in front of Maes and stood behind him arms on either sure to ensure he could not fall.  
Maes looked back over his shoulder. “Why are we making Mom a cake?”  
“Because it’s her birthday tomorrow and we’re going to give her a surprise.”  
The bowl was already filled with flour and butter.  
“Next we’re going to break the eggs!”  
Roy cracked an egg off the side of the bowl.  
“Can I try?” Maes asked.  
“How about we break it together, because we have to be careful to not to drop any eggshells into the cake.”  
Maes reached for the egg.  
“Hey hold on, Maes.” Roy wrapped his hand around Maes’ and guided it to the side of the bowl. Together they cracked the egg on the side.  
“Yay - I did it!”  
Roy groaned when he spotted the egg shells in the mixture. “You sure did, kiddo.”  
He reached for the cutlery drawer on his left and took out a teaspoon and scooped out the pieces of eggshell.  
“Mom won’t want to be eating these.”  
“Whoops.” Maes’ hand hovered over the eggs. “Again?”  
Roy shook his head. “There’s enough eggs in it. Why don’t you try mixing the cake?”  
The boy’s eyes lit up and he took the wooden spoon. Roy watched fondly as Maes tried to stir the mixture. Sometimes, he wondering if he was living in some day dream. These domestic moments always made him remember those dark days when all he lived for was becoming Fuhrer. Maes was the best mistake they ever made - the push they needed to learn to truly live again and allow themselves to love one another.  
“Great job, kiddo. Let me finish it and we’ll get it in the oven.”  
Maes pulled the spoon from the bowl sending some of the mixture flying right into Roy’s face.  
Maes put his free hand to his mouth. “Sorry!”  
Using a tea towel to wipe at his forehead, Roy laughed. “Sure you are.”  
He took the proffered spoon and started beating the mixture. Maes knelt on the chair and watched his father at work.

A half hour later, a satisfied Roy had the cake baking in the oven. He looked over at Maes, who was sitting on the chair by the counter and swinging his legs back and forth. Roy turned his attention to the mess they had created and sighed.  
“Maes, can you please pass me a clean tea towel?”  
As Maes reached for the towel on the counter, his arm brushed against the still open bag of flour. Grains of floor flew through the air first landing all over Maes and then spilling onto the floor. Maes jumped from the chair and shook himself like Hayate would after getting wet.  
“What are you trying to do, kiddo?”  
There was flour in almost every corner of the small kitchen. Roy threw his head back and started to laugh, loud belly aching laughs. Maes glared at him and stuck out his tongue. Roy could not stop laughing. He took deep breaths, reminding himself that Riza would be back any time and would not be impressed by the mess.  
Maes approached him, his right hand behind his back concealing something.  
“Don’t you dare!” Roy warned him when he spotted the egg.  
Splat! The egg hit Roy on the chest.  
“Right - you better run, Maes!”  
There was a gasp from the door. The two heads turned; a gobsmacked Riza stood in the doorway.  
“What on earth?”  
“Mom, we made you a birthday cake!”  
She raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure there was enough flour left for a cake?“  
Maes looked up at Roy who nodded. “We made it already.”  
“Well - it’s in the oven,” Roy added. “And it was supposed to be a surprise.”  
“Surprise!” Maes chipped in.  
“I’m certainly surprised,” she said drily.  
Roy winced. “Sorry, honey, but we had a little accident.”  
“I knocked over the flour.” Maes stuck out his lower lip. “I didn’t mean to!”  
“You know what,” Riza said, “I don’t care as long as you two boys clean it up.”  
“So did you have a nice time with Rebecca?” Roy asked.  
“I need some adult time after all.”  
“But you’re glad to be home right?” He lowered his voice so only she could hear and waggled his eyebrows, “Speaking of adult time, I have some big plans to ring in the birthday.”  
“Oh - I intend on keeping you to that, Mr Mustang.”  
He advanced towards her intent on kissing her, but she put up a hand. Roy stopped in his tracks, mouth gaping.  
“One more step, I dare you.,“ she warned. “You’re not touching me until you clean up.”  
A glint in his eye, he turned to his son, “Come on Maes, let’s get her.”  
The two ran towards her, floor stained hands outstretched. Riza’s lip trembled as she tried not to laugh and dashed into the hall, but Roy grabbed her by the waist and Maes by the legs.  
“You don’t get to walk away from this mess,” Roy whispered in her ear.  
He could see she was struggling not to curse at him as he rubbed his hands up and down her blouse and Maes made hand marks on her skirt.  
“You’re lucky I don’t have my gun on me.” She struggled free and rolled her eyes. “Was that really necessary?”  
Both father and son grinned unrepentantly.  
“No - but it was funny!” Roy replied.  
Black Hayate barked from outside.  
“Maes, will you open the door to let the dog in?”  
Maes skipped to the door, bits of flour still flying.  
Roy leaned in kissed Riza’s cheek. “I don’t know what we did to deserve you. Us Mustang men are completely incorrigible.”  
She put her hand to his face and guided his lips to hers for a chaste kiss. When she pulled back, she said, “Roy, I love you, but sometimes you are a real pain in the ass.”  
“But it’s a good ass, right?”  
She shoved him in the chest. “Shut up!”

Fin


End file.
